


Cabin Fancy

by lizlybear



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Coming Untouched, M/M, Roleplay, Top Derek Hale, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Mandatory team building, cabin sharing and Stiles propositions Derek Hale, his boss.





	

Stiles looks around the cabin he’ll be staying in for five days. Two bedrooms, an open kitchen, and fireplace with a cosy couch in front of it. Initially he didn’t want to go on this mandatory team building week thing, but seeing this he thinks he can definitely live with spending some time with his co-workers. Especially in exchange for some peace and quiet in this lovely mountain lodge.

He had driven up the mountain with Scott, his best buddy at work, and they were the first to arrive. When they picked up their key, they found out that their CEO assigned them cabins. No matter how he tried to bribe the employee handing out the keys, Stiles didn’t manage to persuade the man to put them together. On top of that the dickhead wouldn’t let Stiles see who he would be rooming with.

As he stands there in the main living area of the cabin, he wonders if he should wait to pick a room. But then he’s here now, so his roommate will just have to settle for whatever room is left.

Walking towards the room on the right, he opens the door and stops dead in his tracks. There’s a suitcase next to the bed. He shuffles closer into the room expecting to find one of his co-workers, but the room is empty. The luggage looks familiar but then the whole company got travel trolleys for Christmas last year, so there’s no telling who’s it is. Suddenly, his ears pick up the faint noises of a shower.

He contemplates yelling out, but after a few minutes he walks to the couch and falls back on it. He’d genuinely thought he was first to arrive. Oh god, what if he had to room with Isaac from accounting? Or Erica from marketing? He wouldn’t survive the week.

Isaac is a gossip monger. Stiles knows this because he has been the source of the office gossip for months. And Erica, well Erica is just vicious and scary when she wants to know something, and Stiles is fairly certain she wants to know every detail of his love life.

A door opens. Stiles looks up and sees a broad, muscled back and slim hips with a towel draped around them. He stands up, his sock-clad feet don’t make a sound as he approaches the bedroom. The white of the damp towel is almost but not quite see-through. He must have made a noise because the guy turns around.

Stiles gasps, before him stands none other than Derek Hale; co-owner of the company, brother to acting CEO Laura Hale and nephew to Peter no-one-knows-what-he-actually-does-in-the-company Hale.

He lets his eyes slide over Derek’s form, the chest, the abs, and the towel so low on his hips it seems to be only held up by the rapidly growing bulge. The drops of water sliding down the perfectly chiselled abs makes him want to get down on his knees and follow their trail with his tongue.

Stiles licks his lips. He realises he’d been staring and that this would be the perfect moment to turn around and give the man some semblance of privacy. He can’t look away and when their eyes meet he suddenly understands the meaning of hungry eyes. He knows that his own eyes are probably mirroring if not broadcasting the exact same thing.

There are a million inappropriate comments floating around in his head begging to be spoken out loud. They all sound like bad porn introductions, but considering the now very noticeable, straining erection Derek is sporting, he can probably get away with propositioning his boss.

He clears his throat. “Okay I know this is unconventional and probably not what you expect to be included in the room service but I’m very fucking horny, and by the looks of it you are as well. That being said I would really, really like to suck your cock.”

Derek gives him a filthy smile, honestly Stiles doesn’t know how else to describe it. The smile promises him things, dirty things that’ll make it hard to sit down for a few days.

“Well then, who am I do deny you anything? Especially if you really _, really_ want it.”

It feels like Derek is mocking him, but at the moment he couldn’t care less. All he hears is consent. So he drops down on his knees and looks up as he slowly slides his hands up Derek’s thighs.

Up close Derek smells like minty shower gel and musk. Stiles inhales and breathes out slowly, he rubs his nose against the towel-covered dick. This is going to be epic, he thinks. Stiles loves giving head, worshipping cock is his favourite pastime.

Derek makes an impatient noise and Stiles smirks before pulling off the towel. The fat cock in front of him looks magnificent, slightly curved and at least eight inches. Unrestrained, it bobs upwards, and Stiles watches as it oozes a drop of precum. 

He leans forward and nuzzles the fuzzy balls before sucking one into his mouth. The sharp intake of breath encourages his exploration. He lifts a hand and rubs a dry finger along the rim of Derek’s hole. It makes his whole body jerks forward and his hole flutter against Stiles’s fingertip, trying to suck him in.

With regret he leaves the balls and licks upwards until he can close his lips around the tip of Derek’s dick. He sucks hard, slipping his tongue into the slit while probing his finger a bit deeper into the tight hole. He moans when the taste of precum hits his tongue. Then he sucks harder, hollowing his cheeks.

“Oh fuck, your mouth,” Derek groans.

Suddenly there’s a hand in his hair and a hand at the back of his head pressuring him forward. He gives up control easily and lets the dick slide all the way down into his relaxed throat. He swallows around the tip which makes Derek’s hips stutter forward. Having anticipated this, Stiles moves along with it. The hands tighten, and if Stiles could grin with his mouth full, he would.

Derek pulls back and fucks back in with force, Stiles braces his hands on the muscled thighs and tries to breathe through his nose. As Derek’s movements gain momentum, Stiles is literally choking on cock and he fucking loves it.

Just when he thinks he’s going to black out, Derek stops thrusting. Stiles feels the hand in his hair guiding him away and off. He slumps down gasping for breath, resting his head on a hairy thigh.

“Up and on the bed. Lose your clothes, slut.”

Stiles scrambles to comply. Undressing while clambering up on the bed. “How do you want me?” He bites back a laugh when he hears how wrecked he sounds.

Derek doesn’t say anything, but he drops a tube of lube on the bed before roughly turning him around and positioning him on all fours with his legs spread wide.

Stiles hears the cap of the lube and waits. The shock of cold fingers at his hole make him jump. That earns him a slap hard enough to sting and leave a tingling spot. He knows it will leave a mark. It makes his cock jump to attention and he lets out a pleased moan. The fingers tease his rim and he tries to push back to make them breach him. When the first digit enters him he squirms. He needs more, so much more. Derek knows exactly what he is doing, making sure to brush his fingers against his prostate and by the time the fourth finger enters Stiles is a crying, shivering mess.

He looks back over his shoulder. “I’m ready, I need you in me right now!”

Derek nods and slides his hand over Stiles’s back, coming to rest between his shoulder blades. Stiles is pushed down and he has no choice but to go with it, dropping onto his elbows. His face is now pushed into the mattress. He feels Derek’s dick breach him, his loose hole closing around the tip. He moans when Derek bottoms out in one firm stroke, balls slapping against his ass. He mewls when Derek pulls back. A strong hand holds on to his hip in a bruising grip and when Derek slams back in the force of the thrust makes the bed creak.

Derek sets a brutal pace. The rough bed linen is rubbing Stiles’s face raw, and he tries to lift his head, only to be slammed down by Derek. The hand between his shoulder blades returns and keeps him down.

Derek is not letting up. Every now and then he hits the right spot and it makes Stiles see stars. The bed is making ominous creaking sounds, but Stiles is not paying attention to it, he’s chasing sweet relief. He’s almost there, he tries to get a hand under him and around his dick but the powerful thrusts are making it impossible.

Suddenly the pressure is off his back and he’s being pulled up. His legs quiver under the strain of being spread so wide. He tries to adjust, but Derek just continues to thrust up into him. The new angle has him hitting the bundle of nerves every upward hit. Stiles moans, throwing his head back, and exposing his neck.

Derek slides a hand up, wraps it around his throat and squeezes. The lack of air and the near constant tapping of his prostate makes his legs give out and he can’t hold himself up. He tries to catch his breath but he can’t get a proper breath in. His hips stutter forward and his whole body seizes up. The pleasure burns through his body and his vision whites out as he comes untouched.

When the pressure on his throat is released Stiles slumps forward. He’s barely aware of Derek pushing him down and fucking into him with abandonment, chasing his own relief. After a particular hard thrust Derek holds still and comes inside of him. They stay like that for a few minutes, both catching their breath.

When Derek pulls out he feels a gush of cum flow down his balls. He sighs, his body feels sore and used, just how he likes it. Derek drops down next to him, pulls him out of the wet spot and against his hard body.

“Was that all you ever wanted and more?” Derek asks him.

Stiles grins wide. “Hell yeah! How the hell did you get Laura to put us together?”

“She doesn’t know, Peter made a compelling case about how this was a chance to really get to know the employees, so we had to be treated like everyone else. After that it was easy to make sure we would be put together. Also I think Peter knows and watches the security tapes of my office. He mentioned something about a constellation of moles right before winking and telling me he hopes I have a good ride this week. It was weird. Also, are never having sex in the office again.”

Stiles laughs so hard he has to sit up to catch his breath. He leans over and kisses Derek softly. “I love that you played along with my impromptu role playing. I saw it in a porn once, I had to re-enact it.”

Derek lets out a bark of laughter. “I always wanted to play the boss who’s fucking his cheeky assistant.”

“Babe, love of my life, apple of my eye, you _are_ the boss fucking his cheeky assistant.” 

Derek shrugs and kisses Stiles long enough that his dick makes a valiant try to come to life. He gets up from the bed and pulls Stiles with him towards the shower. He is going to make full use of having his not-so-secret boyfriend all to himself for a whole week.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This story popped into my head, so I wrote it down. I hope you enjoyed reading it. :)


End file.
